Der letzte Kuss
by 17Aaron13
Summary: The last kiss was so long ago that he doesn't remember it anymore. Maybe the last kiss doesn't even exist.


**_Wo das Meer das Land berührt  
_**_Where the sea touches the land_

The two are sitting on the beach, looking at the time of twilight.  
The sun is setting, putting all his efforts in looking awesome while doing this: it isn't like when it's day, when the giant star simply lights everything in sight. When it's dying, the sun fuses sky, sea and earth in one colour.

They did talk about that, about how death makes people reveal themselves for what they really are.  
Holly said that the goal of an assassin wasn't to take a life, but the taking of a life: in their last minutes you could see what people tried to hide so desperately.  
Like blood is hidden by skin, people bury their true self for the sake of following a simple life.

Letz did know that killing was the funny part of his second job. The creativity of such an action, the emotions that it could free- oh, murder was the simple work of a pure, untouchable artist.  
Assassins love to kill; they do not love death. Corpses aren't funny.

But now they gaze upon the twilight in silence, not thinking at all of the discussion they had just five minutes prior. The subject is death, so it isn't fun anymore.

None of the two are right in that sight.  
The dawn is what suits Holly: pale colours, beautiful and yet cold. The sunset is a moment of quiet, good for thinking in peace.  
Letz, instead, is for the night. He does not need the sun: it's just a star that steals the light from him. The night is what he needs: artificial lights, a stage where he can sing and an audience who watches only him.

-

--:.:--:.:--

**_Und dann hat er sie geküsst_**  
**_Wo das Meer zu Ende ist_**  
**_Ihre Lippen schwach und blass_**  
**_Und seine Augen werden nass_**

Letz Shake stares at the sun, watching its slow decay; sure is beautiful. As the sun dies, the colours change, getting darker and darker. He appreciates this: after all he's an artist, even if he puts all of his affords to hide his sensibility.

The real reason Letz is staring at the twilight, however, is not the beautiful sight it does create, but the even more beautiful thing next to him.  
He closes his eyes, trying not to think, to stop the scene that continues to play in his head.

He's leaning on her and – _he has to stop_ – he's kissing her – _must stop_ – and her lips are cold. He's not surprised: a girl made out of ice could not taste of anything else.

He opens his eyes, restraining a sigh. The sun is dead, now, and everything has turned black.  
Letz gets up, not daring to look at Holly, and feels like he wants to go away- but he stops. He stays still for some seconds, before turning towards her.

"How many chances I hafe to not fall in a hole?"

Holly does a soft smile, not answering.

_And then he kissed her_  
_Where the sea ends_  
_Her lips, delicate and pale_  
_And his eyes tear up_

_--:.:--:.:--_

_-_

_:.-+..+-.:_

**_Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust_**  
**_Und weiß dass sie verleben muss_**  
**_Sie legt den Kopf in seinen Schoß_**  
**_Und bittet einen letzten Kuss_**

"What is this?"  
She sits on the ground, without energy, the laser sword on her front, and yet she's the one who's in control. He steps aside, far more harmless than she.

"This is not mercy." She laughs; this is not death, the one who teaches something- the act of killing. Of… not killing, in that case. Assassins learn something about themselves and about the victims, when they're about to take a life.  
"You can't kill a woman." The most fascinating thing is, the victim learns something too.

"Pathetic. You can't kill a woman. You're less than a fuck." She gets up, continuing her rant. "You will never make it to the top."

Travis closes his eyes, not reacting. Seeing him like that makes something inside her melt a little. She doesn't understand why or what that something is, but she doesn't care; it's inside her, and she can only listen to it. "But it's okay. I have a thing for stupid pathetic men like you."

She says stupid men because they don't understand, or maybe don't care, about the fact that they're not doing the better thing for themselves in the long run. They walk stubbornly on a way that simply wasn't for them.  
Pathetic men, because even if they knew that the way of the assassin wasn't for them, they couldn't do anything else other than kill.

"I can accept death if it comes from your hands." Holly stares at Travis, who is still closing his eyes, then continues; "I will let you know a secret: assassins must die when they lose. Open your eyes and never look back."

It's true that is always too late when you realise all the things that you had to do. But, after all, Holly is an assassin and what she does is give an end to people before their time: she will do that to her feelings too.

"Promise. Never forget me."

Travis opens his eyes. She can see his blank expression turn in one of surprise. "Uh?!"

"Thank you. The moment you hesitated, I felt your embrace."

If only she had known before- if she just understood what that hesitation could mean…  
She activates the bomb in her hand.

"Hold up!"

"Academics like to fantasize too, you know." Holly smiles and cocks her head before bringing the bomb to her lips.

"Wait!"

She closes her eyes, and just for a second she pretends that she's not going to die, but is just giving a kiss.

_She carries the evening in her chest_  
_And knows that she must wither away_  
_She lays her head in his lap_  
_And asks for a last kiss_

_:.-+..+-.:_

_-_

_.:.:--:.:._

**_Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her_**  
**_Der letzte Kuss_**  
**_Er erinnert sich nicht mehr_**

Letz is staring at Sylvia, with a blank look in his face.  
She didn't say that straight: she just said that he has to be ready, that the fight would be in a few days.  
It wasn't not too hard to imagine what happened to Holly, then.  
He just stares, unable to understand why he feels so horrible. He used to like her, sure, but...  
Corpses aren't funny, so it's not worth a look. All the time he spent with Holly was gone, dead- then why he can't do anything else than try to remember everything she did tell him?

Sylvia is still looking at him, so he puts on a weak smile- unnoticed by her because his mouth is hidden by his scarf.

Every memory of her is fading. He tries to remember something – everything – but whatever he can find of her is confused, incomprehensible.  
Then he finds the memory of their 'kiss'. He would chuckle, but Sylvia does already look at him like he's mad- add a random giggle couldn't help.  
The last thing he has of Holly is a fantasy, how ridiculous is that?

Letz tries to concentrate. He leans on her – _he remembers this_ – then he kisses her – _it's right _– and…?

He bursts into laughter, scaring the woman who still is in front of him. Awesome. Just… awesome.  
Even his memories of Holly are dead, now.

"Seems like I'm gonna hafe to vake up zee Doktor."

_The last kiss was so long ago_  
_The last kiss_  
_He does not remember it anymore_

_-_

_--_

_--_

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

_-_

--

--

-

You know when something is so romantic that you feel the honey block your veins just... _thinking_ at it? I feel the same way. How could I do something like this?

Oh well. RAMMSTEIN! The song is "Nebel", of Rammstein. It did help me get the picture. And Silvite! This story wouldn't be here without her!

Hope you enjoy it.

HOOOONEY.


End file.
